


Sacrifices and Consequences

by MGrey



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Angst, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Pro Hero Bakugou Katuski, Pro Hero Deku, Pro Hero Ground Zero, Pro Hero Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGrey/pseuds/MGrey
Summary: What if Bakugo Katsuki was there during Midoriya Izuku's last moments at the hospital?





	Sacrifices and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Excuse the very bad drabble. I really tried; I'm sorry. This is embarrassing but here I am posting it anyways;;;  
> This started as a BKDK angst discussion with a friend that lead to this thing and putting ourselves into an angtsy mood ;;;  
> After all that mood.. I sadly have lost my train of thought at Midoriya's POV ;;; IM SORRY!!!

[BK's POV]

Izuku Midoriya pulled yet another crazy hero stunt that rendered him into a critical state. Legs fatigued and with minor dislocations.  
Arms in a mess, left arm far from healing properly but still intact, and the other arm... gone. He is known for pushing his body to a  
breaking point and he clearly did a great one this time around; too much this time. Bakugo Katsuki only had received fatigue,  
scrapes and gashes from their recent Pro Hero mission. He ends up discharged earlier than his mission partner,  
who has to stay until he is healed up properly.

\---

It was day xx that Bakugo stayed at the hospital despite him discharged a few days ago. Stationing himself at Midoriya's room  
like a bodyguard on duty. Weirdly being more attentive than usual at every move made by this nerd he calls, Deku. He is his usual  
angry and short tempered self but unusually toned down. Seems more gentle and kind towards the seaweed colored hair male.  
Yet angry at himself for not able to do anything for his rival and friend, Deku for not preventing him going overboard with his  
hero duties. Glancing at his fellow hero's state, biting his bottom lip for not able to stop him from breaking his own  
limbs to break that heavy barrage of attacks from the villain and at the same time protect the civilians caught in the crossfire.  
The blonde haired hero hated to admit it but the damn nerd has grown into a fine hero, even he admires his will to  
protect and his sense of justice. Guilty as well, at the fact he was weak and isn't strong enough to help and protect  
the people important to him. He'll do what he can for now to help the nerd back to his lively state.

\---

Day xx. Midoriya healed up and the cast on his left arm was finally off. While the cat's away; the mouse plays. He reaches for  
his recorder, struggles to do so but manages. As soon as he gets hold of it he records himself with notes since the day he  
couldn't as fast and as much as he could. Knowing his childhood friend would scold him for doing so and worries for him if  
were to pull a muscle over his self muttering... Just a few minutes in, the said friend comes back inside with a plastic bag  
of apples he bought on his way to the hospital. Surprised that Deku was sitting up was up to his note taking-self finally. The other  
male fails to notices his friend's presence and keeps mumbling his notes to the recorder. While Bakugo let's him be as he busies  
himself to slice apples into a rabbit looking ones and get water, knowing Midoriya would be famished after that long marathon of note taking.  
Water and rabbit shaped apple slices set placed near the muttering male's side and Bakugo just silently sits down on a chair backwards  
,resting his both his arms on the chair's back as he watch his partner continue on in his own little world.

\---

30 minutes had passed, the seaweed colored hair male's mutterings and mumblings has toned down, soften more likely. He is back to laying  
down, panting slightly with the recorder still in hand. This alerts Bakugo to stand abruptly from his seat, worrying at his friend's  
current state. Midoriya turns his head towards Bakugo's way along with his recorder, flashing him with a weak smile. "Kacchan's... sugoii.  
He is..." He pauses to take a breather before continuing. "..my number one...h--" He stops mid-sentence as his recorder slides off his  
grip, falling to his bed, bouncing off towards to ground and he hears the machines indicate of his heart flatlining. "Shitty nerd!!??"  
Bakugo runs in a panic to the bedside frantically pressing emergency button. Tears start to roll down his face while shouting his name.  
"Deku...Deku.. DEKU! DEKUU!!" In attempts to break the prank Deku has on but it fails, he refuses to believe his rival and his friend is gone  
without a fight just like that. He keeps yelling his name louder and louder as the first aid team arrives at the scene. Two of them immediately  
pulls and restrains Bakugo out of the room as the nurses and doctors work what they can do to bring him back. Bakugo bawls his eyes out as he  
was dragged out of the room, staring at his partner. Bakugo starts to blame himself for a number of reasons: he failed to notice that Midoriya  
had yet pushed himself hard again, he was weak to able to do anything and most of all he let his childhood friend die right in front of him.  
He was a failure as a friend and hero for Deku. The medic team tried everything they could to bring Midoriya back but it all failed.  
Death was inevitable.

\---

The next day, Pro Hero Deku is announced deceased. Another symbol of peace was gone. A memorial ceremony is held before the fallen hero is  
cremated. Midoriya passed away with a smile on his face, leaving this world peacefully and fulfilled that he got to work with Kacchan  
as Pro Heroes. The recorder left behind by him was retrieved by Bakugo and keeps playing it over and over until it breaks, as it is the  
only and last time he could hear the persistent nerd's voice...

 

////////////////////

 

[DK's POV]

no regrets for him if he died today or tomorrow as long as he has been doing good and keeping everyone safe and sound its alright for him. even at the cost of his own life, not in vain tho. you know how he is. Although he is sad he wont get to see his important people again but get to watch over them.  
Nevermind the no regrets part, he does regret one thing. Not settling the friendly bouts with Kacchan. Kacchan won't be satisfied nor happy when he is gone. I guess when its your time, then it is your time. The seaweed haired male wishes he would get to see Kacchan and along with everyone in another life and settle their long time bout.  
but alas, he never knows if he will get the chance of reincarnation or if they will see each other in the next life. Before passing away, tears of sadness, regret and happiness flow down his cheeks as he see Kacchan's form. He was definitely glad his friend was safe and sound. 

Deku's soul lingers around watching the chaos happening in his room as he awaits for the God of Death to collect him. His friend desperately yelling his name, the doctors and nurses trying their very best to pull him from the other side to no avail. Sadden by the fact he wont be able to come back ever to this world, he cries yet again this time with Kacchan. His sobs silent to human hearing, the fact is finally sinking in that he is gone permanently.

[ E N D ]


End file.
